howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit
Fruits or fruiting plants are mentioned in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Fruit, scientifically, is the seed bearing organ, or structure, of an angiosperm plant (flowering plants). This includes everything from grains and grasses to berries to nuts. In layman's terms, however, fruit generally refers to seed-bearing structures that are generally edible for humans and generally would be termed sweet-tasting. Many vegetables like tomatoes and squash are also fruits, but are generally referred to a vegetables because of their more savory, less sweet taste. Berries are a type of fruit in both common vernacular and scientifically, but are considered on their own page. Function In both the Franchise and in real life, the primary usage of fruit is for consumption. Many fruits also are used medicinally in many cultures. Some fruit seen in the Franchise are fictitious and are also seen as edible or as medicine. Types of Fruits seen in the Franchise Apple For more information go here. Apricot In the episode "Appetite for Destruction", Fishlegs decides to tag dragons living on different islands to study them. The dragons belonging to Sunstone Island, including the Exiled Monstrous Nightmare were tagged with a "burnt apricot" color, according to Fishlegs. Apricots are typically the fruits of Prunus armeniaca, but several other Prunus species are also called 'Apricots'. The fruits most commonly seen originated from the Middle East and prefer a warm climate to grow. Historical Vikings would not have been able to grow these fruits, but it is possible they came across them during trade and raiding in the Mediterranean and Eastern Europe. Banana Discarded banana peels are seen in the trash that escaped sheep get into in the Dragons: Riders of Berk comic Dangers of the Deep. Bananas (Genus Musa) are an elongated fruit with commonly yellow skins when ripe, though color can vary. Bananas are also called Plantains and may be sweet or savory. Bananas are a tropical fruit unseen in Scandinavia, however, travelling Vikings may have come across them on their more Southerly trade routes. Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 2.jpg Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 3.jpg Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 4.jpg Fig Ficus carica, or the Common Fig, is a fruit that has been cultivated in Asia for millennia. It is a pear-shaped fruit with green, brown, or purple skin and typically a red interior. They can be eaten fresh, dried, or made into jams or spreads. Gobber mentioned figs when discussing three new traders that arrived at Berk to replace Johann, in "No Bark, All Bite". Though not grown in Europe and certainly not in the Viking Age, historical Vikings may have encountered figs during trade with the Middle East. AllBarkNoBite-Figs.PNG Fruit in the How to Train Your Dragon (game) In the Nintendo DS version of this game, Snotlout fools Hiccup by indicating that this Fruit is needed for another rider because he is ill. This causes Hiccup to loose time in the quests for the Thors'day Thursday Tournament. However, the game does note that it is a "Fruit whose leaves have burn-soothing properties". HTTYDgame-Fruit1.JPG HTTYDgame-Fruit2.JPG Lemon The lemon (Citrus limon) is a tree of the family Rutaceae, originating from Asia. Its yellow fruit contains 5-6% citric acid, giving it the characteristic sour taste. The lemon is only mentioned in the game School of Dragons. Bork used lemon juice ink to write information about the Luminous Krayfin, which he didn't include in the Book of Dragons. Lemons were mentioned again in School of Dragons during the player quest, "A Slick Solution", when Eret recommends using lemon juice to clean up pine tar. SOD-SlickSolution-LemonRag.JPG SOD-SlickSolution-LemonPeel.JPG Lemon juice.png Lemon juice 2.png Lychee The smaller dark fruit in the background of the Dragons: Rise of Berk image below may be Lychee fruit. These are an item that can be purchased from Trader Johann's Ship in order to complete collections in the game. The Lychee (Litchi chinensis) is a native of the warm moist climates of China. The fruit has a hard exterior, but the interior is soft, edible, and sweet. ROB-Fruit.JPG Mango Mangoes (Genus Mangifera) are a tropical fruit tree native to Southern Asia. Fruits contain a single pit and come in yellow, orange, red, or green colors. Phlegma mentions mangoes during a quest in the "Secret of the Leviathan" Expansion in School of Dragons. Mango.png Papaya Papayas are mentioned very briefly in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 episode "A Matter of Perspective". Tuffnut uses it as an exclamation, ironically, during a food fight with Vanaheim Fruit. Papaya (Carica papaya) is a tropical yellow pear-shaped fruit native to Central and South America. It is, however, currently cultivated in other tropical regions across the equator. AMatterOfPerspective-Papaya.PNG Peaches Peaches are seen as part of the wares the new Traders bring to Berk in the episode "No Bark, All Bite" of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6. Peaches (Prunus persica) were originally cultivated in China many millennia ago, but made their way to the Middle East and then to Southern Europe over 2000 years ago. The Spanish brought peaches to the Americas in the 1600's. Peaches are a fleshy stone fruit with an orange interior and a fuzzy coating on its surface. AllBarkNoBite-Peaches1.PNG AllBarkNoBite-Peaches2.PNG Pineapple Pinapples (Ananas comosus) are a tropical fruit that has the appearance of a pine cone (but is not related to pine trees). It is actually a collection of fruit structures tightly clustered together. Pinapples are mentioned by Tuffnut in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 episode, "Buffalord Soldier". Sagefruit For more information click here. Slitherwing Island Fruit Abundant yellow fruits appear on Slitherwing Island in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 episode, "No Dragon Left Behind". The fruit somewhat resemble lemons, in that they are ovoid and yellow. The small trees the fruit are growing from also greatly resemble lemon trees by shape, stature, and leaf type. However, the fruits are not specifically named. Yellow mangoes or other fruit is also possible, as well as something fictitious. Death Songs, particularly Garffiljorg, seem to like eating this fruit. Garf 317.png Garf 316.png Garf 315.png Garf 314.png Garf 313.png Garf 312.png Garf 311.png Garf 310.png Garf 309.png Garf 308.png Garf 305.png Garf 304.png Garf 302.png Garf 301.png Garf 300.png Garf 299.png Garf 298.png Garf 297.png Garf 296.png Garf 295.png Garf 294.png Garf 293.png Garf 291.png Garf 290.png Garf 289.png Garf 288.png Garf 287.png Garf 286.png Garf 285.png Garf 284.png Starfruit Starfruit, also called Carambola Averrhoa carambola, are fruits of a tree native to some warmer parts of Asia. This strangely shaped fruit is green, yellow, or orange in color and has five deep ridges down its length. When cut open cross-wise, it has the shape of a five-pointed star. Starfruit is seen as a collection item that can be purchased from Trader Johann to complete collections, an activity in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. ROB-Fruit.JPG Vanaheim Fruit This fruit grows on a deciduous-appearing tree on rocky terrain in sunlight. The fruit appears to be a mix of nectarine, plum, and tomato. It is not a stone fruit like a plum, but may have small seeds like a tomato. The fruit occurring on Vanaheim is edible to both humans, as well as dragons living there - the Sentinel dragons and the sick dragons that immigrate there. The fruit is seen in the episodes "A Matter of Perspective" and "Guardians of Vanaheim". The Vanaheim fruit tree also appears in the game, School of Dragons at the release of the Expansion "Wrath of Stormheart". AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit5.PNG|In "A Matter of Perspective" Vanaheim Fruit 5.png Vanaheim Fruit 7.png Vanaheim Fruit 12.png Vanaheim Fruit 56.png Vanaheim Fruit 65.png Vanaheim Fruit 68.png Vanaheim Fruit 88.png Vanaheim Fruit 90.png Vanaheim Fruit 94.png Vanaheim Fruit 97.png Vanaheim Fruit 100.png Vanaheim Fruit 128.png Vanaheim Fruit 184.png Vanaheim Fruit 192.png Vanaheim Fruit 207.png Vanaheim Fruit 209.png Vanaheim Fruit 212.png Vanaheim Fruit 215.png Vanaheim Fruit 220.png Vanaheim Fruit 222.png Vanaheim Fruit 225.png Vanaheim Fruit 249.png Vanaheim Fruit 256.png Vanaheim Fruit 260.png Vanaheim Fruit 263.png GuardiansOfVanaheim-VanaheimFruit.PNG|In "Guardians of Vanaheim" SOD-WrathOfStormheart-VFruit1.JPG|In School of Dragons SOD-WrathOfStormheart-VFruit2.JPG SOD-WrathOfStormheart-VFruit3.JPG SOD-WrathOfStormheart-VFruit4.JPG Gallery SOD-PrepareForTheBigOne2.JPG References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Fictional Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising